Tout le monde a un côté sombre sauf moi!
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordy en a marre d’être la seule qui n’a pas un côté sombre ou mystérieux, donc les choses, comme ça se fait d’habitude, finissent dans la chambre d’Angel!


Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)  
Titre:** Tout le monde a un côté sombre sauf moi!**  
Auteur: **fiddly **   
Estimation: PG  
Sommaire: Cordy en a marre d'être la seule qui n'a pas un côté sombre ou mystérieux, donc les choses, comme ça se fait d'habitude, finissent dans la chambre d'Angel!   
Dénégations: Pas à moi.

"Wesley quand tu es devenu maléfique est-ce que c'était bien?"

La question vint de la bouche de la brunette s'ennuyant, presque comme à l'improviste. Wesley leva les yeux vers la source de la question et lui donna un regard moqueur.

"Oui Cordélia j'ai plutôt apprécié être abandonné par la seule famille qui m'a aimé. Oui si je ne me trompe pas je ne pense pas que j'ai été plus seul que je ne l'étais là. J'ai plutôt apprécié le jeu de Cluedo avec lequel j'ai joué tout seul, bien que c'était une version vraiment saoule de Cluedo et j'essayais réellement de réinventer les scènes, mais tout de même je l'ai toujours complètement apprécié. Oh comme c'était amusant d'essayer de tuer le professeur avec mon poignard Norvégien, j'ai fini à la fin par payer une facture plutôt élevée pour les damages sur ma porte. "

Wesley frissonna et puis donna un "regard" à Cordélia et continua chaque mot trempé avec du sarcasme. "Oh comme ça me manqué d'être psychotique et seul." Il lui donna un faux sourire et puis retourna à son travail comme si rien de s'était passé, mais quelque chose déclenché dans le rouage de la tête à Cordélia avait commencé à marcher avec le temps et elle était sur un roulement _(je suis pas sûre de ce que ça veut dire mais… lol)._

"Ouais, mais quand tu as rejoint Wolfram et Hart, n'as-tu pas un peu apprécié la puissance. Je veux dire, tu sais un jour tu nous diriges à moitié et nous, on t'écoute à moitié et puis poof le monde d'Armarni nous voici. Ca a dû être génial d'avoir tout ce pouvoir au bout de tes doigts."

La visionnaire donna un regard rêveur. Wesley ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

"Cordélia je dois dire que j'ai terriblement plus de pouvoir ici que je n'en ai jamais eut avec Wolfram et Hart. Je veux dire là-bas, j'étais juste un gage Cordélia, ils me donnaient une tâche et j'avais toute la puissance dans le monde pour accomplir cette tâche mais c'était tout. Les luxes commençaient avec leurs missions et finissaient avec leurs missions. Ici j'ai la puissance d'aider les gens, pour chaque personnes aussi longtemps qu'elles sont du bon côté. J'ai une puissance à donner l'espoir aux gens et une autre vie, tout ce que je pouvais faire là était détruire et même ça c'était à leur demande."

"Ok donc si tu avais la puissance libre ALORS aurais-tu apprécié d'être maléfique?" insista Cordélia.

Wesley ôta ses lunettes et soupira légèrement. "Cordélia je."

"On est de retour et on apporte des cadeaux." Le cri vint de la voix d'un combattant des rues. 

Cordélia et Wesley levèrent les yeux pour voir Gunn, Connor et Angel couvert de ce qui apparaissait être une substance comme du vomit pourpre. Puis juste pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, Angel tenait une tête de l'espèce qu'ils étaient allés tuer.

Angel fit un grand sourire à eux deux. "C'est tellement rare d'avoir les têtes coupées proprement. Apparemment leur têtes sont tellement rares qu'elles partiraient pour une petite fortune si je voulais la vendre sur le net."

Angel posa la tête sur le bureau. Ses yeux étaient légèrement dilatés et sa langue était toujours tirée. Sa peau avait déjà commencé à se ratatiner et allait vers une couleur vert-gris.

"Ok Angel chéri, deux choses. Premièrement, les têtes qui sont coupées du corps sont strictement interdites." Elle leva la main pour l'éruption prédicable d'Angel "JE M'EN FICHE Angel PAS dans CE bureau. Deuxièmement et probablement plus important, cette petite dépendance avec le « e » en bleu ça doit s'arrêter, c'est mauvais."

Gunn ricana, "Ouais t'aurais dû le voir hier, tu ne pouvais pas dire où il commençait et où cet ordinateur s'arrêtait."

"Mais Misssucrerie2000 me faisait une offre, je veux dire quel genre de nom est Miss sucrerie de toute façon?" Angel agita sa main en l'air. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut des regards plutôt douteux, il rectifia encore.

"Mais Cordy juste hier ils vendaient des 33 tours pour presque gratuitement. Est-ce que tu sais le genre de trucs que les gens sont simplement disposés à jeter hors des bons matériaux antiques?"

"Non pas antique Angel juste vieux, quelque uns de ces trucs sont probablement plus vieux que toi Angel" Cordélia feint un frisson et réprima un sourire devant le regard outragé sur le visage d'Angel.

"Oh allez!" Il regarda autour de lui pour un certain support. Il souffla devant les regards vides qu'il reçut. Puis demanda, "Où est Fred? Elle comprendrait".

"Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'attendre Roméo à la fontaine." Cordélia leva ses sourcils vers Gunn. Son visage s'éclaira fut soudainement frappé par la réalisation.

"Merde c'est là que j'étais censé être. Bon sang Angel c'est ta faute! Je dois me laver avant. Je vous verrai plus tard les gars." Avec ça il se dépêcha de courir hors du bureau.

"C'est ça blâme ça sur le vampire. C'est quoi ça? C'est la fin du monde blâme ça sur le vampire, il y avait un cadavre trouvé dans l'allée blâme ça sur le vampire, il n'y avait pas de crème glacée au caramel au supermarché blâme ça sur le vampire." Angel arrêta de balancer ses bras en l'air et s'assit, fâché, sur les escaliers.

Connor regarda Cordélia avec un sourire amusé. Il s'était habitué à l'étrange comportement de son père. Quand il était revenu correctement la première fois dans le groupe, on avait dit à Connor que c'était Fred la bizarre du groupe. Connor ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment vrai. Son père était passé de tueur expérimenté à pleurnicheur professionnel en une seconde.

Ca le faisait presque avoir envie de rire de voir un tel guerrier se plaindre des douleurs de la vie alors qu'il était trempé de quelque chose qui était sorti hors des nombreux orifices des monstres.

Connor n'avait encore jamais su comment rire; Cordy avait dit que c'était ok et qu'il allait l'apprendre avec le temps. Wesley lui avait même dit que certaines personnes passaient des années sans vraiment rire, leur vies n'étaient pas des vies heureuse mais ils survivaient tout de même. Alors tout ce que Connor pouvait faire fut de regarder Cordy. Elle avait été la seule source qu'il pouvait dire qu'il lui faisait complètement confiance. Angel était toujours un vampire, il avait besoin de temps et son père avait dit qu'il lui donnerait tout le temps du monde, Wesley était celui qui avait trahi tout le monde, donc il était un peu soupçonneux à son sujet, Gunn avait l'air d'être un bon type mais Connor le voyait trop comme une menace et Fred, bien, elle était amusante mais s'adaptait toujours aux styles de vie de ce monde elle-même.

Cordy regarda dans les yeux de Connor et lui donna un roulement des yeux.

Elle marcha d'une façon lente délibérée vers le vampire boudant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à tapoter son genou. "Là, là Angel. Puis-je dire quelque chose d'ami à ami, dans ta période du besoin"?

Angel fit un signe de la tête alors Cordélia continua. "Bien Angel indépendamment d'où tu viens et indépendamment d'à quel point tu es un vieux croûton et indépendamment que tu sois un démon ou pas. Sais-tu ce qui fait que tu es siiiii spécial?"

Cordélia regarda le visage du vampire et là il la regardait dans les yeux avec une expression d'enfant qui attend une réponse apaisante alors qu'il secoua la tête d'un air sombre.

"Rien. RIEN Angel ne te rend différent de nous et tu va nettoyer le bordel que tu viens juste de faire sur le sol, merci à tes jérémiades tout autour." Elle se leva et fit un sourire à Connor et Wesley.

Wesley riait ouvertement d'Angel. Considérant Connor qui ne l'admettrait jamais mais qui avait commencé à craindre un peu son père grand et fort et il n'avait pas le sentiment qu'il devrait se moquer de son père.

Angel plissa les yeux vers ses deux compagnons et puis quelque chose le frappa.

"Oh ouais, bien, j'étais spécial et je n'étais pas si dégoûtamment vieux la nuit dernière quand tu as eu besoin de mon corps, n'est-ce pas?" Il pointa un doigt sauvagement accusateur vers Cordélia qui eut la honte de rougir légèrement.

Wesley toussa, faisant savoir sa présence.

"Oh tire ton esprit de la gouttière monsieur-fleur-bleue qui par la même occasion ne devrait pas être aussi fleur bleue après avoir montrer madame l'avocate comme un..."

"Cordélia, Connor EST dans la pièce" parla nerveusement Angel. Cordélia fit un sourire, il n'y avait pas de plus grande mission que de dire à son propre sang que les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux.

"Bien, de toute façon je me suis foulé la cheville et Angel a dû me porter en haut c'est tout." Elle souffla.

Angel commença à monter les escaliers quand Cordélia le suivit à la hâte se rappelant quelque chose.

"Angel je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Oui, biensûr Cordy, je ne vais pas t'insulté et t'accablé de sarcasme comme CERTAINES personnes que je connais ferais"

"Comment c'est d'être maléfique? C'est marrant?"

"Quo.?" Vint la réaction surprise d'Angel alors qu'il se tournait vers sa chambre.

"Angel vas-tu devenir stupide en même temps que fertile dans ton vieil âge?"

"Cordy les gens deviennent infertile dans leur vieil âge."

"C'était une blague imbécile." Elle souffla un peu ennuyé qu'il ait confondu.

"Bien, veux-tu réellement que je prenne cette question sérieusement?" Angel passa une main dans ses cheveux et le regretta immédiatement, il venait juste de se mettre une traînée de vomit dans les cheveux. Deux minutes avec cette femme, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu.

Il lui donna un regard confus. "Arrrgggg Angel, réponds à la question".

Elle AVAIT l'air en colère et quand Cordy était en colère vous pouviez compter pour de la misère générale partout.

"Mais Cordy." Il ouvrit la porte avec toute sa frustration intérieure et tomba pratiquement dans sa chambre.

"Okaaayyy ajoute maladroit et non coordonné à ma liste des caractéristiques induites par l'âge. Sinon, Angel qu'est-ce que c'était ça de ne pas me répondre."

"Oui Cordy naturellement c'était marrant quand j'étais maléfique, toute cette puissance sur les gens. Le monde était mon huître, mais après coup quand j'ai récupéré mon âme."

"ANGEL je ne veux pas entendre à propos des parties ennuyantes comme comment tu vivais dans les rues de New York comme une horrible." Elle plissa le nez et par manqué de mot proposa. " CHOSE qui vivait de rats et puis baisa deux blondes très ennuyantes et entre tout ça essaya de détruire le monde." Elle agita les mains d'une façon démontée et commença à faire les cent pas "C'est ennuyeux, je ne t'ai même pas demander si tu l'avais apprécié ou pas. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait."

Peut-être que c'était lui. Peut-être que c'était une partie de la folie d'Angélus qui s'effaçait finalement ou peut-être que les derniers mois le rattrapaient. Il avait mal à la tête et il était dans le sérieux besoin d'un verre.

Avait-elle vraiment appelé sa vie ennuyante? 

"Cordy je veux une douche." Dit-il dans une voix légèrement tendue.

"Alors dis-moi juste et je serai hors de ton chemin." Elle tapa du pied. Elle faisait la moue toujours si légèrement. Angel sourit à sa vue.

"Oh donc tout ceci est une blague pour toi, pas vrai?"

"Non, biensûr que non. Que dis-tu qu'on parle de ça plus tard APRES mon bain?" dit-il dans la voix la plus calme qu'il puisse sortir.

"Non." Ce fut tout ce qu'il allait recevoir.

"Cordy, je t'ai dit c'est vraiment puissant." Avec ça Angel se rua dans la salle de bain.

Une seconde plus tard Cordélia fit irruption à l'intérieur.

"CORDELIA! Je prends un bain" Fut l'outrage.

"Es-tu dans le bain? Non. Vas-tu répondre à ma question avant que tu n'entres dans le bain? Oui. Vais-je bouger jusqu'à ce que tu ne répondes à ma question? Non."

Un mélange d'embarras et d'obstination envahir Angel. Elle ne pouvait pas faire irruption ici et avoir ses façons maléfiques. Il s'arrêta, il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais avec cette phrase mais ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Ca pouvait peut-être également être le fait qu'il était extrêmement conscient qu'une goutte de vase faisait son chemin vers le bas de sa jambe. Bon sang cette femme choisissait ses moments.

"Cordélia il n'y a aucun but à poser une question à laquelle tu vas répondre toi-même. Maintenant éloigne toi je veux mon bain." Dit-il dans son ton calme qu'il savait qu'elle détestait entendre quand elle était frustrée.

"NON! Je ne pars pas, point final." Elle allait rester à sa place et elle se fichait de ce qu'il lui ferait.

"Bien. Je vais juste avoir à continuer avec mon bain alors." Il était sûr que la situation allait vers un point de non-retour mais bon sang elle ne pouvait pas se comporter à ce point comme un enfant. Dans sa fureur il déchira son chandail et à ça elle Pfttttta.

"STP comme si je n'avais pas déjà vu CA avant. Angel je suis complètement confortable avec le corps humain, sans compter que je sais que tu bluffes avec le truc de l'eunuque…" 

C'en était trop! Une mauvaise lueur miroita dans les yeux d'Angel, accompagné d'un sourire maléfique. Cordélia AURAIT DU le remarquer mais elle était trop occupée à avoir l'air déterminée et le rata complètement.

Alors elle croyait qu'elle pouvait y faire face hein. La regardant droit dans les yeux, ses mains vinrent à sa brayette. Ca l'ennuyait qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction sauf une légère dilatation de la pupille. Il savait pour un fait que d'autres femmes mourraient pour une opportunité comme ça.

Son ennui alimenta seulement sa détermination comme jamais et aucun ne réalisa qu'ils patinaient sur de la glace fine, ils tombaient.

Il défit sa brayette et sorti de son pantalon, la taquinant lentement pour lui faire voir chaque angles de ses muscles pliés. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un "Déjà vu tout ça auparavant" et une fausse tentative de bâillement.

Alors il vint à son boxeur et commença à le glisser vers le bas avec la même vitesse de taquinerie. Ce fut assez quand il l'entendit, l'accélération de son coeur et le tour soudain vers la porte.

"Oh mon dieu! N'as-tu jamais eut aucune pudicité ?" protesta vivement Cordélia.

"Moi? Je prends juste un bain dans MA salle de bain. Est-ce que je m'inquiète que ma meilleure amie soit debout devant moi? Non. Tu vois, je peux faire face au corps humain. Peut-elle faire face au corps humain? Apparemment non." Sourit-il.

Elle était debout devant la porte et couvrait ses yeux, une couleur profonde de rouge ornant ses joues.

"La ferme. Tu vas payer pour ça, mon grand. J'attends dehors, dépêche-toi. J'ai toujours des questions à poser." Avec ça elle fit une sortie rapide.

"Mais Cordy, je pensais que tu pourrais me frotter le dos!" Hurla-t-il après elle.

Il entendit un fracas et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron, peut-être qu'il devait arrêter de taquiner maintenant.

Il sortit de sa salle de bain entièrement habillé pour affronter une visionnaire très, très fâchée assise sur son lit.

Angel fronça les sourcils, n'avait-elle pas vu ce qui c'était passé. Etait-ce vraiment ce qui se produisait entre deux amis ? Etait-elle à ce point inconsciente? Est-ce que son corps était à ce point inefficace? La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, la plupart des femmes salivaient avec un regard vers lui. Il avait toujours été conscient de son effet sur les gens, les femmes spécialement, il n'avait simplement jamais voulu en abuser.

"Angel, ne crois pas que je ne vais pas dire à te petits-enfants quel sale vieil homme tu étais." Souffla-t-elle.

Il fit un grand sourire. SES petits-enfants, c'était possible! Cordy faisait toujours ça, lui montrait la route pour demain et non pour hier.

"Ca n'est pas drôle Angel. Je veux savoir comment c'est d'être maléfique." Pleurnicha-t-elle et elle finit avec une moue perfectionnée par 21 ans de pleurnicherie.

"Cordy d'où est-ce que ça vient?"

Devait-il avoir demandé ça? Beaucoup de gens auraient besoin de l'expérience d'années de thérapie après une des "logique Cordy". Il aurait vraiment eut besoin de ces expériences.  
"Bien ... je pensais, tout le monde dans le groupe d'Angel Investigations a un mystérieux côté sombre... Gunn a ce côté "ne me cherche pas" à cause de ses années dans la rue. Je veux dire, dieu seul sait ce qu'il a du accepter et faire pour mettre de la nourriture sur la table. Fred est cette fille bizarre qui a passé 5 années dans une certaine autre dimension à faire dieu sait quoi..."

"Essayer de cuisiner des flacons d'avoine qui avaient réellement le goût..." Il s'arrêta devant le regard fixe des yeux rétrécis de Cordy. Il frissona. Avait-il encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte?

Attendez. Est-ce que les vampires devaient sentir la température?

"Angel sois silencieux... bon, Connor est genre tout rude et super cool pour les combats. C'est genre, le mec a survécu à une dimension démoniaque. Il a cette chose vraiment mignonne quand il peut passer la journée dans le silence complet mais tu sais, il est là et c'est réconfortant parce qu'il est siii mignon..."

"Mais quand je fais ça." Protesta Angel.

"Angel tu m'interromps encore… ouais, Wesley a cette vibration "j'ai baisé une avocate démoniaque et j'en suis sorti vivant". Toi, bien toi tu es évident avec ton front incliné et ton broyage de noir et ta bonne tendance à mordre..."

"Hey je ne mords pas!"

"ANGEL! Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai? Bonne vieille Cordy avait l'habitude d'être une salope. N'est-ce pas un peu vieux ? Je veux dire, je veux avoir ce mystérieux côté sombre sur lequel je peux tout blâmer." Elle regarde Angel avec ses grands yeux noisette.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main. "Cordy tu n'as pas besoin de blâmer quoi que ce soit sur quoi que ce soit parce que tu es parfaite dans toutes tes imperfections. Cordélia, Fred m'a dit une fois, quand elle est revenue avec ses parents, Elle m'a raconté comment elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas un rôle et comment nous en avions tous un. Est-ce que tu sais quel rôle elle t'a donné Cordy?"

Il la regarda, elle était assise là, attendant, l'écoutant. Là assise sur son lit, il se rappela de l'âge tendre qu'elle avait. Il se rappela également de l'évolution qu'elle avait fait durant les 3 dernières années. Le visage brave qu'elle avait appris à mettre, non plus pour elle mais pour les autres. Cordélia Chase n'était plus une fille, elle était une surprenante femme accomplie.

"Cordy elle m'a dit que tu étais le coeur. Je pouvais voir pourquoi elle a dit ça. Cordy c'est facile de devenir maléfique, ça montre un échouement chez une personne, une faiblesse. C'est tellement plus facile de prendre le mauvais chemin que le bon chemin. Tu es parvenue à rester vraie à ta mission, d'une façon tu es la plus pure de nous tous. Cordy ça n'est pas spécial d'avoir un côté sombre, c'est spécial de ne pas en avoir un. D'avoir une âme pure et d'être capable d'être appelée le coeur d'un groupe de personne, c'est vraiment unique."

Il finit et il ne rata pas la vue de la fine couche d'eau qui menaçait de couler des yeux de la jeune femme. Il y avait là quelque chose sur lequel Angel ne pouvait pas mettre son doigt. C'était de l'admiration ou peut-être de l'amou...

"Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour que je ne dérange plus ton bain encore, n'est-ce pas?"

Il rit tout bas et répondit. "Non, Cordy bien que nous allons discuter de ça!"

"Oh pitié, comme si je n'avais pas déjà vu tout ça avant. J'essayais juste d'être celle à moitié décente."

"Oh vraiment?"

"Oui"

"Ok, bien je crois que je vais peut-être alors changer ce pantalon qui est terriblement serrant."

"Pffft ouais, avec toutes ces crèmes glacées que tu as mangé, ça devait bien se montrer d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Je le savais. Je le savais, je savais que tu pensais que j'étais gros"

"Angel"

"Mmmm"

"GRANDIS"

"J'ai 249 ans Cordy!"

"Ohhh mords-moi, en fait maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais pas dire ça à ceux dans ton genre"

"QUE veux-tu dire ceux dans mon genre? De quel genre je suis?"

"Pas un très décent."

"Bien."

"ANGEL"

"Quoi?"

"Tu l'enlèves?"

"Ouais. Que vas-tu faire à propos de ça?"

Cordélia lui fit un grand sourire mauvais et ouvris la porte. "Connor, viens ici une minute, ton père veux discuter de quelque chose à propos des bébés et des choux."

Pas plus tard qu'elle ne l'ait dit, qu'elle fut retirée sur le lit d'Angel.

"Cordy?"

"Ouais"

"Laisse-moi retirer tout ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. TU as vraiment une trace de malfaisance en toi!"

Cordélia fit un grand sourire.

"Ouais, mais tu l'aimes ça, n'est-ce pas monsieur l'boudeur."

"Comme tu ne pourrais pas le croire!"

Fin.


End file.
